Bella'sCharmed?
by EdwardIs4Me
Summary: What if Bella’s aunts were the Charmed ones? What if Bella’s real mom and dad were Prue and Andy but they died so Renee’ and Charlie adopted her. What if she was the strongest witch ever? Will Edward and Bella get through this? Cannon pairings. Pease read
1. Summery

**Bella's….Charmed?**

"Talking"

Thoughts

_Visions_

_Flashbacks_

'Edward reading minds'

_Summery_: What if Bella's aunts were the Charmed ones? What if Bella's real mom and dad were Prue and Andy but they died so Renee' and Charlie adopted her. What if she was the strongest witch ever? Will Edward and Bella get through this? Cannon pairings.

**Okay everyone I have the first chapter written but I need to know if anyone wants this story typed so PM me or tell me in a review kk Bye! : )**


	2. I'm a what!

"Talking"

Thoughts

_Visions_

'Edward reading minds'

__________________________________________

**Chapter 1: I'm a what?!**

It's been two months since Ed….he left. Sob! I miss him he was my whole life. I wasn't good enough. I wish constantly, I died along with my heart. Sigh. Okay. I have to act normal for Charlie. Grab mail. Bill. Bill. Charlie. Bill. Me. Me. Bil- Wait! Me, me? One's from Paige, Phoebe, and Piper Halliwell. Huh. I opened it.

Dear Isabella,

I'm sorry to inform you of this but we're your aunts and we're witches and so are you. It's true and it's time for you to receive your birth-write.

Love aunt, Piper Phoebe and Paige.

Okay. I got a letter from nutso's who think they're witches. Witches…Vampires. Why couldn't there be witches. I debated for a moment. Nawww! -sigh-Eat. Cereal. Wait! My other letter! That's weird no, return address. I opened it.

**Isabella,**

**Look I know you don't believe us but who else would know you have a H birth-mark on your mid back? Good-bye I love you! **

**Aunt Paige**

Oh. My. God. Just then an owl tapped on the window. I let it in. It had a letter. I took it and opened it.

**Isabella, **

**If you believe me now look up and yell "Aunt Paige" okay? If you do then we'll explain more.**

**Aunt Paige**

Huh just yell? Okay. I looked up.

"Uh…Aunt Paige!"

Then I saw Blue sparkly lights. What the freak! The blue lights dispersed and in their place was three women. Ho…ly…c…row ! Then everything was consumed by darkness.

"Isabella! Isabella, wake up!"

"H….uh…" I heard a sigh.

"Good your okay." I opened my eyes.

The woman closest to me had shoulder length brown hair and brownish gold eyes. Gold. Edw…him. The next one had brown hair that went down a little past her armpits and….my eyes. The last one had waist length brown hair and light brown eyes. (In order, Paige Phoebe Piper)

"Who are you? Where am I What was the blue lights? W-"

"Hold on there. One at a time." The girl next to me said

"Who are you?"

"I'm Paige Mathews. That's Phoebe and Piper Halliwell."

"Wait Paige Piper and Phoebe as in the psycho witches?"

"Uhhh… suuurre." said Piper.

"So what were the blue lights?"

"That was orbing." said Phoebe

"Cool…so…magic exists?"

"Yep!"

"So why are you telling me this?" They looked at each other briefly.

"Because we as in Piper, Phoebe, and I are your aunts." Huh!

"How? Renee' never had any sisters." Piper took a deep breath.

"Honey, you were adopted. My older sister was your birth mother." WHAT!!

**Okay that was the first chapter the Cullen's are in the next chapter which I'm not finished writing. I'll try to update next weekend. Review!**


	3. I accept

**Sorry I haven't updated lately the stupid computer wouldn't let me log in so sorry. I have a poll set up so please answer it =3 Um…I guess that's it other then…nope that's it. Hope you enjoy! OH! I remember, I have the next chapter written so if I get 5 reviews I'll post it. P.S. The Cullens are in this chapter *fan girlish scream*.**

Recap: "Honey you were adopted. My older sister was your mother." Piper said. What!

**Chapter 2: I accept.**

**Bella POV**

"I…I…w…was…adopted?"

"Yep. But it's not only you I was to."

"Ahh. So if I'm a witch does that mean I have powers?" All of them started laughing. "What?!" I demanded. A man I wasn't introduced to recovered first and answered me.

"They just told you an adopted witch and you ask if you have powers?"

"And," I challenged. "Do I?"

"Yes you have all of our powers enhanced. You can also orb like me."

After that I learned that the mans name was Leo. A year has passed since then. I learned to control my powers. It's an enormous responsibility. The pain hasn't faded, if anything it's gotten worse. But I've hidden my emotions, pushed them so far back that I couldn't find them even if I tried. The only thing I could feel was pain.

"Bella!" Piper.

"Yeah?!"

"The elders want us to protect a special family."

"Okay, are they coming here or are we going there?"

"They'll be here in 5 minutes"

"Okay!" I decided to look in the Book of Shadows to kill some time. Knock! Knock! Knock! I put the B.O.S. (Book of Shadows) up and made my way downstairs.

"This is a beautiful home you have."

"Thank-you." NO! Esme, family, Cullens', Edward! Please NO! I ran the rest of the way down the stairs, and swung into the room. Crap! There standing in all their glory were the Cullens'.

"Oh no." I whispered barely audible to my own ears.

"BELLA!" I heard a squeal and then saw a black and white blur. Then I was tackled. "You're here! Your alive! You're here!" Pain.

"Yes, Alice, I'm here and alive. Woo-hoo." I said in a monotone.

"Why are you here?" Edward demanded. Payback time.

"One, this is where I live. Two, you're here because you can't protect yourselves."

"But, I thought you were dead your future disappeared!" I smirked.

"Well, Alice, magic's unpredictable."

**(A/N Okay I'm stopping -dodges tomatoes being thrown-Joking! Joking! Sheesh!)**

The Cullens' started choking on their own sp…venom.

"Bella, do you know these people?" Asked Leo.

"You could say that." I loved speaking in riddles. "But, Alice, get off me."

"No." Okay…Let me try this.

"Alice, get off me now!"

"Nope." One more time.

"Alice, get off me or else!" Emmett started laughing.

"Uh oh! Look out, the human's getting mad!" He yelled in mock-horror. Tch. Human? Maybe So to prove my point, I raised my hands and froze time. I got away from Alice and walked to stand behind Emmett. I unfroze time. I watched as Alice fell and the others gasped. I tapped Emmett.

"AHHH!" He let out a girlish shriek.

"Emmett, will you please shut your mouth?" I asked. The Cullens' stared at me wide-eyed, until Emmett broke the silence.

"OMC! That's awesome, you teleported!"

"No, Emmett, I froze time." I said in a voice void of all emotion.

"AWESOME!" Esme walked over and hugged me.

"It's so good to see you again dear."

"Likewise." I hugged her back. I missed my mother figure-no just mother.

"So, Bella, you had to get yourself changed, are you really that pathetic?" Edward mocked. I started seeing red. Okay. Calm down, Bella. Don't hurt the Cullens'. I closed my eyes.

"Edward!" Carlisle and Esme scolded

"Aww! The human's getting mad!" Rosalie mocked. Calm. Down. Wait- What did they want again? Oh! Right, protection.

"Edward," I winced "I am not a vampire." I looked at Piper, she looked confused. Then I could practically see the light bulb flash over her head.

"Wait! The Cullens'?! As in _the_ Cullens'?!" I gasped as I had a vision

**___"AGGH! How dare you?!?!" Piper blew the Cullens' to bits.___**

Pain wrenched my heart. NO! I couldn't let that happen! So, when Piper raised her hands I lunged.

**End Chapter**

**___________________________________________________**

**Hi, people so sorry I haven't updated life's been getting in the way I know you probably get that excuse a lot but it's true so anyway I have a poll so please answer it and Please review I have the next chapter written all I have to do is type and post it so if I get 5 reviews I'll do so. Sooo… I guess that's it other then bye!**

**-EdwardIs4Me(seriously he is…Joking he's 4 Bella)**


	4. Tears

**Hey guys sorry about this but I just got a hate review saying this story sucks and you should go to a different story and now I'm crying because I considered her a best friend and she told me off saying horrible things and I'm probably not going to update soon because I'm truly hurt and I don't cry easily but if anyone does want me to stop this story just say so. But I honestly thought this was pretty good but whatever.**


	5. Annoying Vamps

**Hey guys sorry about the wait. Because all of you were so supportive I made this a pretty long chapter. At least I tried to. I am continuing this story thanx to you all. Give yourself all a pat on the back! Also I have a poll that I'd like you ****all**** to take, PLEASE! Um I lost this chapter so I free-wrote it. Hope it's still good. I know some of them are OOC but it's for a reason. Here it is! **

**Chapter 3: Annoying Vamps.**

I lunged. Piper hit me with the explosion. I was thrown through the window in the sun room… It hurt. I felt a searing pain in my arm. *sigh* Piper's blast.

"BELLA!!" I heard nine people scream. I heard Edward's voice.

"Bella! Bella! Stay awake! Please!" I felt his arms wrap around me. "Please." He whispered.

"Leo." I croaked. "Piper! Get Leo!"

"Leo!"

"What?!" Then I'm guessing he saw me. "Oh my God!" I heard him run to me. He put his hands above me and yellow light appeared. I instantly felt better. I sat up.

"Is everyone okay?"

"Yeah we're fine Bella, thanks!" The Cullens looked at me with big goofy grins on their faces. Then I realized Edward's arm was still around me. I hadn't realized it because it had felt so natural. Never the less I shifted uncomfortably.

"Uh…Edward could you please move your arm?" He moved his arm silently. I saw the Cullens faces drop.

"Thank god you're okay." I hopped up. Edward moved with me. Probably afraid I'd fall. I stretched cat-like. "So, Phoebe why do the Elders want us to protect the Cullens?" She hesitated.

"Well, somehow Shax is back and he wants them." Phoebe ran and hid behind the sofa. Shax. Alice, Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Ed…Edward? No! He already got Renee and Charlie, mom and Phil! No way am I letting him get the Cullens too!

"How." My voice was deathly calm. I think that scared her more than anything.

"W..We think that C…Cole had something to do with it," Paige stuttered. Cole? Must be mad.

"Who's Shock? I don't know why you guys are so scared. We can beat him!" encouraged Emmett. I tried my best not blow up anything…or start moving things around…or start flying…or well, you get the point.

"Because he killed my mother, Renee, Charlie, and Phil." I said, voice ice-cold. Esme, Alice, Carlisle, and Edward gasped. Emmett and Jasper growled. I sighed.

"What's done is done. I won't go back and change it." Edward noticed I said "won't" apparently, but didn't say anything. "I'm going to my room." I quickly orbed to my room leaving no room to argue. I quickly muttered a spell so no one could hear me. I broke down crying. Today sucks! I suddenly heard a knock at the door. I muttered the 'let this scene be unseen spell' and said the counter spell to the hearing spell.

"Come in!" It was Alice. "What?"

"We smelt salt."

"Hmm. Well, don't just stand there, come in!" She walked in and shut the door. I patted the spot next to me on the bed. She came and sat down.

"What happened when we left?" Alice asked, not beating the poor bush. I winced.

"Uh…I'd rather not talk about it." She was staring at my rather large wardrobe. I laughed. It was a real laugh not the usual fake one. "Go ahead Alice, I really don't mind." She looked at me with an 'obviously Bella, I mean out of all the time you've known me you should have figured out I love clothes' look on her face. Then she dove into my closet.

"YAY!!!!!" She squealed. After about an hour of her fawning my clothes-it's a very big closet-she was back in her former position.

"Bella."

"Alice."

"He's still in love with you." Fury and pain coursed through my veins.

"You don't know what you're saying, Alice."

"He was inadequate. He was-"

"Stay out of this Alice , you have no idea of what you're messing with." And she didn't. Demons had gotten me angry before and were burning in hell.

"Bella-"

"_Alice shut up! For once stop your annoying meddling and understand that if it weren't for your family being in danger, I wouldn't want __anything__ to do with you!"_ I felt horrible but it had to be done. I couldn't get close to them. _'After all, how many times could one heart be mangled and still be expected to beat?' (New Moon) _She looked close to tears. I ran to the kitchen silently shedding tears. I couldn't help it, I was weak. The keys to my Porsche weren't on the counter where I had left them. Uggghhh! I stalked into the sun room where the Cullens-minus Alice- were chatting with my aunts.

"Where are they?!" They all looked up surprised. Piper, Phoebe, and Paige smirked at me. Evil.

"Where are what?" Piper asked innocently.

"My keys _aunt._" I sneered. Her expression was unchanged by my tone.

"Bella! I'm surprised at you! Talking to your aunt like that!" She tut-tut-ed. "Didn't your mother ever teach you manners?!" I don't think she realized that that comment hurt! Bad. I never acted like this but I was in a fowl mood.

"My _mother_ is dead." I could see the hurt behind her eyes. But at this moment I didn't care. "Give me the d*** keys!" She hesitated and then pulled them to her.

"Fat chance." I smirked. Using my mothers power I brought the keys to me. She sorta fumed. I stuck my tongue out childishly. She laughed. I smiled. She suddenly looked cunning.

"Bel-la." She sung to me.

"Pi-per." I sung back.

"You are a personal bodyguard for Alice, Jasper, and Ed-ward!" I glared at her.

"What?!" I growled.

"Yep!" Paige answered.

"Your welcome!" Phoebe chimed in.

"And," Leo continued, "You're babysitting all of the Cullens today." I glowered at my _'family'._

"Fine!" I faced the Cullens-now including Alice. "Get your bathing suits on and get your butts to the front door in ten minutes _sharp!_" I then stalked to my room. I was fuming. I pulled off my shirt and pants. Knock knock! I pulled open the door. The Cullens were there. Edward looked frozen at my attire.

"Um, Bella why didn't you put on a robe?" Alice asked. I raised an eyebrow.

"Because I've been caught like this by demons a lot of times before. And I really don't care. What did you need?"

"Sorry to bother you dear but we didn't pack any swimsuits." Esme explained.

"Follow me." I led them to my closet. In there I pushed aside some clothes and opened another door. I led them through there. In there was loads of guy clothes. I grabbed random swim shorts and tossed them to the guys. I went to my closet and picked out three bikini's and one one-piece. I tossed the one-piece and two of the bikini's to the Cullens.

"The one-piece is for Esme."

"Who are the others for?" asked Emmett. I looked at him weirdly.

"Jasper and Edward. The girls, you oompah-loompa!"

"Oh." I smacked my forehead. Such an oompah-loompa! They filed out. I slipped on a white bikini with blue stripes. I slipped on brown flip flops and grabbed eight towels. I grabbed a duffel bag and eight outfits. Four female and four male. I tossed them in the duffel bag. I grabbed a brown sun dress and slipped it on.

"Time to go!" I orbed to the front door. They were already there. I paused then turned to them.

"The girls will have to sit on the men's lap. One of you can be alone in the passenger seat." The couples instantly paired up. I turned to Edward. "I guess you will get the passenger seat." I walked to the drivers side and jumped in. I revved the engine and took off at 165mph.

"I guess you like going fast now, huh Bella." Emmett grinned. He actually looked like Cheshire cat. I guess that's Emmett for you. He hasn't changed much. None of them have. Except Edward, that is. He seems to be more forlorn. I then realized I hadn't answered Emmett's question.

"Um, yeah." I peeked in my rearview mirror. It was an amusing sight to see the couples squished in the back seat. I turned on to a dirt road. It continued for about five miles. With no warning I crushed the brake to the floor. Alice let out a squeak. I smiled.

"We walk from here." I declared. I started walking north. We walked like this for about an hour.

"Here we are…"

**AHA! I finished the chapter! It was a total of 1,447 words! That's a lot for me! Please please review! ****I HAVE A POLL ON MY PROFILE THAT I NEED YOU GUYS TO TAKE!!!!! IT'S VERY IMPORTANT!!!!!**** Peace out!!!**

**-EdwardIs4Me **


	6. My place now ours

Hiya! Hope you all liked last chapter. I didn't get many reviews. Did you guys not like the last chapter or what? Hmm Anywho, I have a poll that closes on July 30th, take it. Here's chapter 4.

"**Talking"**

_**Thoughts**_

_**Flashbacks**_

_**-Visions-**_

**Chapter 4: My place now ours**** BellaPOV**

Alice gasped. "Oh my gosh! Bella this is amazing!!! How did you find it?!?!"

"During demon hunting." I stated as if it was the simplest thing. We were at a lake deep in the forest. It had a waterfall and wild flowers surrounding the lake. It had very small fish in there and was about thirty feet deep. It was non-polluted, so it was sparkling. It was a perfect oval. There were miscellaneous things surrounding the lake, all brought by me. **(A/N I hope it sounded all right I had a hard time describing what I saw in my head. Sorry.) **I stripped from my cover up and shoes. I turned to the Cullens.

"Don't drown." I turned away and climbed up my favorite tree without effort. Then I used the one tree branch that extended over the water and jumped into a perfect swan dive. As I broke the surface I heard cheers and 'woots' **(If that's a sound.) **It was mostly Emmett, but the rest of the Cullens were too, besides Rosalie. I rolled my eyes at there behavior.

"That was awesome Bella!!" _Of course Alice would say something like that._

"Whatever, but if you're going to get in hurry up. I still don't like attention." Emmett shrugged off his shirt and tossed his boots aside. He jumped on my branch and cannonballed off it successfully dowsing everyone and thing with water. When He broke the surface I glowered at him and spit out a stream of water. Then I had an idea. I smiled deviously.

"Oh Emmett." I said in a sing-song voice.

"Yes Bella?" He was hesitant. _Good. Be afraid Emmett, be very afraid. _I smiled and used my levitating to make it look like I was walking on water. His eyes widened. Then I levitated him above water. "Ahh! Bella put me down!!" I tilted my head sideways then shrugged.

"If you insist." I used my telekinesis to throw him 2 miles into the air. He screamed like a girl all the way down. I was clutching my stomach laughing. I could tell he was mad. Emmett suddenly appeared in front of me dunking me into the water. I was unsuspecting and didn't take a breath. As powerful a witch I am, I'm still human. Some water went up my nose and I couldn't breath. My lungs were screaming for air. I thrashed around wildly. _Emmett probably thinks I'm playing around. _My chest was burning. Black spots were appearing in my vision. _ Here I come mom, dad. _And then I was floating in blackness. My mother and father were in front of me.

"Mom? Dad?" Prue smiled.

"Yes hun, it's us."

"But, your-"

"Dead? Yes, we are. But your not. Just unconscious."

"Then how-" Andy interrupted me.

"Until now you never gave us a chance to get into your mind. You gave up. Were at peace. Therefore let us in your mind. You never thought about us."

"Oh. So I'm not dead?"

"No dear, the vampires saved you."

"Oh, okay." I pondered for a moment. "Does this mean I'll see you in my dreams?"

"If you want." My mom paused for a second. "Honey, give Edward another chance. He really loves you." And then they were gone. I opened my eyes to see the Cullens hovering over me nervously. They were slightly blurry.

"Alice?" I croaked out. I saw and heard everyone smile and sigh with relief. Alice tackled me.

"Bella!! You're okay!!" Everyone took turns giving my hugs besides Edward, even Rosalie. Edward looked nervous. Scared. I thought back to what my mother said, and smiled. Maybe I would give him a second chance. I pouted.

"Hey don't I get a hug?" I reached my arms out like a two-year old. He smiled and knelt by me to give me a hug. I had my arms wrapped around his neck and my head laying on his shoulder, inhaling his scent. It was better than I remembered it. Much better. I heard the 'snap' of a camera phone but right now I didn't care. For I was being pulled in to the future.

_-I saw Barbus and Zankou_ _creeping towards the manor. When they reached the door they blasted it in. Shax appeared in a whirl of wind. Piper screamed. One by one they over powered us. Edward jumped in front of me sacrificing his life for mine. Then they killed me. The bad guys won.-_

I screamed. The rest of the Cullens were by my side in an instance.

"Bella, what is it!" I couldn't answer. I sobbed on Edward. He rubbed my back, comforting me. I pulled away and wiped the tears away. I closed my eyes and concentrated in the magic In side me. I split my soul in three. When I opened my eyes and saw two more of me.

"One of you warn Piper and the others. The other one try to hold _them_ off." They nodded and orbed away. The Cullens stared at me in shock. "Shh. There's no time to explain. We need to get to the car. Give me your hands." They didn't object. I orbed us to the car. I was too drained to do any more.

"Rosalie!" She turned to face me. I tossed her my keys. "Drive the car. Emmett you get shotgun. Other than that the same seating arrangements. But Edward and I take Emmett and Rosalie's spots." Everyone nodded and took their seats. I sat on Edward and leaned my head on his shoulder. Usually I would blush but right now I didn't have the energy. I was drifting into sleep when I felt like I was being stabbed. I screamed, clutching my stomach. One of my clones were killed. I screamed again. Edward was holding me trying to sooth me. The pain ended and I fainted.

**Okay another chapter finished. Yay! I have a poll that I need you to take. It says it ends July** **21st but it actually ends on the 30th. Thank you for reading and please review. If you do it won't take as long to update next time. Bye!**

**~Alice **


	7. Bella's Powers

**Hey guys sorry about the wait but while this isn't a chapter I thought you might like to know Bella's powers. Originally I wasn't going to post this, but since I left you with a cliff hanger I wanted to show you this. Now Bella may seem extremely powerful she is still human, and her powers take A LOT out of her. And her skin isn't invincible, she can still be stabbed. POLL ON PROFILE!!! It says it ended in July but I'm going to make it stay open until August 1st. If you have questions about Bella's powers feel free to ask me.**

_**balletvaki- It wouldn't let me reply to your review, but thanx you're one of the main reasons I actually posted this.**_

**~Alice__~Alice__~Alice__~Alice__~Alice__~Alice__~Alice**

_**Bella's Powers**_

**From Prue**

_**Telekinesis**_

_**Split soul**_

_**Astral project and can put a shield on her unconscious body**_

_**Astral project into other people's bodies (Possession)**_

**From Piper**

_**Freeze time.**_

_**Blow up things, BIG things**_

**From Paige**

_**Orb**_

_**Orb other things**_

**From Phoebe **

_**Empath like Jasper **_

_**Fly**_

_**Levitate other things**_

_**See past**_

_**See Future**_

**From Andy**

_**Awesome with a gun. **_

**~Alice__~Alice__~Alice__~Alice__~Alice__~Alice__~Alice**

**Those are her powers. I am working on the next chapter but while you're waiting check out Twilight's been Charmed By dazzlingnsparkling. That's **_**THE **_**best Twilight/Charmed crossover ever! At least in my opinion. Check it out, it's awesome. Peace out.**

**~Alice**


	8. The aftermath

Hey people! Hope you love this chapter. All the inspiration from your reviews has made me type. On a happy note…THIS STORY GOT ADDED TO A COMMUNITY!!!!!! I was so ecstatic I actually started jumping up and down. I really freaked out my family. Also, I'm glad I finally got to Update, I was on yet another two week vacation. While I'm on vacation I can't write or check my e-mails. It also doesn't help that I have 136 e-mails. Whatever, this chapter is dedicated mainly to balletvaki, she is an awesome reviewer. I really enjoyed it. Thanx to everyone who's reviewed, I love you all! :) Especially to the people who helped me when I thought about discontinuing this story. Thanx Dream Painter if your reading this for telling that to pacman4851. That was really cool of you. On to the story! :)

"Talking"  
Thoughts  
Flashbacks  
-Visions-

Chapter 5: The aftermath.

I saw my mom and dad in front of me. I smiled slightly and hugged them.

"Mother, Father." They smiled.

"Hey hun, what's happened?" Tears sprang to my eyes. No matter how hard I tried to deny it, I love the Cullen's, even Rosalie. And watching them die along with the rest of my family was too much to handle, even for me. Tears started spilling over. I quickly wiped them away and closed my eyes successfully stopping the tears. My mom and dad wrapped their arms around me. It felt right, having my biological parents hug me. I liked it.  
"It's time to wake up dear." My dad whispered to me. "We love you."

"I love you too,"

"Wake up now dear your family needs you." Light flooded through my eyelids. I launched up into a sitting position. Alice was leaning over me.

"ThankgoodnessyourawakeBella,weneedyourhelp!Hurry!" (Thank goodness your awake Bella,we need your help! Hurry!) I don't know how. But I managed to understand Alice. I jumped off of the bed.

"Where is my family?!"  
"Downst-" But she never got to finish her sentence. I was already racing down the stairs. There was a hole in the middle of the banister. I leaped across it and saw the house. There was scorch marks everywhere. A lot of holes. Then I saw Edward, Piper, Paige, and Phoebe wounded. Piper, Paige, Phoebe, and Leo were unconscious. Carlisle was treating them the best he could, but they were extremely hurt. My vision flashed red. Edward was hurt the most, he was burnt and trying not to whimper or scream, I think. I growled and orbed next to him. He looked up at me and whispered something.

"What?"

"The others first."

_'My angel is so selfless.'_

I smiled, nodded and orbed to Piper and the others. I healed Piper, Phoebe, and Paige. Leo wasn't really hurt, just unconscious. I orbed back to Edward and pushed the Cullens out of the way. I sat down on my knees and heard Rosalie growl, but I snarled back. Thankfully she shut her big mouth. Edward was bordering on death, and I couldn't handle that. I raised my hands over his chest and thought of love, thought of him. I had closed my eyes, thinking of all of our good memories together, I even thought of our bad, because our flaws as a couple made me love him even more if that was possible. I opened my eyes in time to see Edwards eyes snap open. I smiled. I didn't think, I just acted, I placed my hands on his cheeks and kissed him. But it wasn't one of those chaste kisses. I kissed him with all the passion I had. Our lips had been apart far too long.

I heard gasps from both of my families,and a slight one from Edward. But I didn't care enough to stop. I had missed him far too much. I felt Edward wind his fingers through my hair, bringing me closer. I smiled against his lips. I had missed this, more than I'd like to admit to anyone. After what felt like days I pulled away. I opened my eyes and smiled when I saw him smiling at me with his eyes closed. I kissed his eyelids, while brushing my thumb across his cheek. He opened up his eyes and smiled that crooked smile I had missed so much. I smiled back.

"Get a room!!" I heard Emmett yell. I looked at him and used my telekinesis to throw him through a door.

"Make me." I stood up and offered a hand to Edward. He smiled and took it, even though he could get up faster alone. When he stood up he didn't let go of my hand and I didn't ask for it back. I had never stopped loving Edward, I had just repressed it and now they were back full force. I saw Emmett walk back into the room all dusty. I smirked. Phoebe came up and hugged me. What she whispered into my ear shocked me.

"Go spend some time with him." I'm sure I looked shocked. But I shook it off very quickly. I smiled at Phoebe signaling my thanks. She nodded slightly. I pushed off the ground, turned around, and kissed Edward. Then I orbed.

_**(A/N I thought about leaving it here but I haven't updated lately so I thought it could be longer.)**_

I had orbed Edward to the waterfall. We were both still wearing our swimming outfits, him having a t-shirt on, and me having a summer dress over my swim suit. Edward staggered a bit when we touched ground. I smiled at him.

"Exhilarating isn't it." He gave me a look.

"Not the word I would use." I smiled and stood on my tippy toes to kiss him but he stepped back. I felt heartbreak and rejection wash through me. I'm sure it reflected on my face because stepped closer and grabbed my face while I tried to look away before the tears came.

"Shh, no Bella give me a chance to explain. I want to make sure that one of us isn't going to leave each other again. I don't think either of us can take that." I looked at him and said fiercely.

"I will _**never**_ leave you Edward. I swear." He smiled.

"And I will never leave you again, love." He hugged me to his chest. It was silent for a moment.

"Edward?"

"Yes, love?"

"Can I have that kiss now?" He chuckled.

"Of course." He leaned down and kissed me. It was fire-y, if there is such a word. I threaded my fingers through his hair, while he did the same to mine. I suddenly broke away and ran towards the water, shedding my clothing along the way. He growled playfully and ran after me, shedding his shirt. I was laughing. It was amazing to feel like this! But I wasn't stupid. I could sense the ominous cloud of evil threatening me. But it was nice to forget about that if only for a while.

**~Alice~Alice~Alice~Alice~Alice~Alice~Alice~Alice~Alice~Alice~Alice~**

**Well guys was it worth the wait? I really hope so. I know it was kind of short so I'm sorry, but Edward and Bella are back together. Doesn't that make it worth it? Here's the deal**

**1-5 reviews Update in a month**

**5-10 reviews Update in 3 weeks**

**10-15 reviews Update in 2 weeks**

**15-20 reviews Update in 1 week**

**20+ reviews Update within the week.**

**That's how it'll work unless something drastic happens like someone dies or something. I don't think I'm demanding too much, I got 3 bucket fulls of reviews when Pacman4851 posted that comment. So that means I have some people reading, all ya have to do is click the button and say cool chapter or something. But I would like to know how it was. Bye everyone.**


	9. AN Yes yes I know It wont take long

Okay um I'm really really sorry for how long this is taking but I couldn't write at all. Everything sucked. But I'm telling you I _will _continue this story, I'm just having problems with a very long dose of writers block. Moving on, I wanted to also reply to an anonymous review who I couldn't find.

Her review waasss:hi i love twilight and charmed [i hate cole with a passion] it was a great

idea to have them mixed it would make my year if you continued this i hear they are talking about starting it again with their kids i would like that although nothing is better than the origanal. continue please BEST story i have read on fan fiction and i have read 118 Yes i kept count i have a little book describing it in case i want to find it and read it fully i would love for you to write back and tell me what your fav episodes are and what gave you the idea to mix Twilight and charmed [i am a curious person] Ashley xx [and is my screen name but i am not logged in at this moment because i am on it with my dsi and it dosnt always work] : Thank you so much for your review and I'm sorry its took so long to reply. Forgive me? Wow, I'm honored that my story is your favorite. You kept count? I'd lose count and then spend forever trying to figure it out. Lol. My favorite charmed episode is the two part one(It was two parts right?) where Phoebe is turned into a mermaid. I also love the one where Piper is in labor with Wyatt. There's others too but, -shrugs-. I don't remember really I think I was thinking how cool it's be if Bella wasn't so human. I think I was watching charmed and voila there it is. I should have made the whole story before I posted it though. That was pretty stupid of me. Poor cole. But I'm not really too fond of him but hes kinda cute sooo...LOL. **Okay everyone I will try to update soon but since there's school and all...** **~Alice**


End file.
